Gazing at the Sky
by SecretsTellNoLies
Summary: She does not know him, she does not know his name, she has only ever seen him from afar. Yet with but a smile he has captured her heart. AU, fluff, love for 9527.
1. Because there was no helping it

Title: Gazing at the Sky

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Rating: K+

Genre: AU, Romance.

Pairings: 9527, 2795, (KyokoxTsuna)

Summary: She does not know him, she does not know his name, she has only ever seen him from afar. Yet with but a smile he has captured her heart. AU, fluff, love for 9527.

Warnings: Do clichés count?

Disclaimer: NO, that is a lie, I do not own any part of KHR! No part of it at all. All I own is the plot. I also DO NOT own my cover image, I got it off google images, so yeah, all credits go to whoever made the image.

A/N: Tsuna is 22, Kyoko is 19.

On a completely unrelated note, it would make me and my friend very happy if you could sign a petition for her. It's against banning second-person stories, which she doesn't want happening on this site, so if you would like to or are interested, please visit the site and sign it. You just need to remove the spaces from the link - www. change petitions/allow-second-person-you-stories-on-fanfi ction-net? utm_campaign=petition_created&utm_medium=email&utm_source=guides

**Because there was no helping it**

She was frail, pale, always sickly and she would stare out her window each morning just to see _him_.

It was two months ago that she first laid eyes on the man and from that first sight, she wondered if she would see him again. So when, for that first week, he passed by her house at the same time and with signs of a routine being established, her small bud of happiness bloomed into a flower of joy.

Over time she came to both anticipate and dread his appearance on her street, as she both awaited eagerly to see him and cringed at the thought that today might be the day he fails to show. But he never failed to, managing to look the same as he always did; dressed in a (she was sure artfully) dishevelled suit, jogging by in measured steps and holding a piece of toast or fruit in one hand, a sleek black briefcase in the other.

Sasagawa Kyoko thought he was just about the cutest thing she ever laid eyes on.

As he jogged past her house this morning, Kyoko's eyes followed him adoringly. She knew, over the long weeks that she had continuously watched him pass by, that she had fallen in love with a man she didn't even know the name of. And today, as all days before, his head turned in her direction and his soft, shy smile that was directed solely at her lit up the whole world.

Why his eyes were drawn to her though, Kyoko didn't know. She had, in all honesty to herself, the presence and complexion one would expect of a haunting spirit. Explaining why no-one noticed her ever present vigil at the second story window, unless it was pointed out to them by someone who knew her older brother or Hana. Which was why, when those kind brown eyes and uplifting smile turned away from her, the punishing reality of her situation engulfed her fleeting moment of joy and plunged it into darkness.

_You don't even know him and yet you claim love?_

But Kyoko dismissed the cruel voice in the depths of her mind, allowing her own smile to spread across her cheeks as she turned her face so the sun could warm her cold grin. That smile made everything better, it was after all the one she showed to everyone and they drunk in its authenticity like one would a cheap knock-off brand of soda. They obviously knew it wasn't the real thing and yet they took it as a fitting substitute regardless.

Only, Hana hated when she forced one of those smiles, so she never smiled unless it was from her heart; around her, that was nearly always. The mere presence of her only – and therefore best – friend caused her stomach to clench and a glimmer of happiness to peek into her heart. The same feelings she had whenever that man passed by her window.

Which was silly, she had known Hana all her life so the reactions were viable. She had merely _seen _the man over the course of roughly 60 days. Give or take a couple, so the reactions were outrageous. Kyoko didn't even know a thing about him aside from his physical appearance, that he lived nearby and he was probably the most stunning creature on this earth.

But this strange man, whose eyes were doe-like and a lovely brown, whose hair defied the natural law of gravity, whose features portrayed innocence yet inferred strength and whose very presence filled her with comfort, surety and a reassurance that '_everything will be alright_' until it faded once he was gone. It was this man whose first smile had shot her heart through, with an arrow straight from Cupid's bow.

So despite her circumstance, despite the longing pain that was slowly crushing her, despite all logical reasoning, she let herself fall and fall and fall until she wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down but that she never wanted to stop falling because hitting the ground would surely destroy her.

**TBC**

A/N: Well, this is sort of a prologue/first chapter which is why it's so short. Ok, so onto my inner musings, it is of my belief that Tsuna's crush on Kyoko was partly because he thought she was cute and partly because of that kind smile she showed everyone, even him, 'Dame-Tsuna'. And so I wanted to sort of switch the roles here; Kyoko fell in love with him partly (well majorly) because of his kind smile, and also because of his 'stunning' looks (just imagine TYL!Tsuna).

More will be explained in later chapters. Speaking of, I plan for this fic to be short – around 3-4 chapters. But it may be longer, I'll see how things work out anyway.

Now for some trivia (if you're at all interested) – I got the plot bunny for this fic a while ago while I was getting dropped off to school. So I was in the car and I looked out the window and saw a man with a backpack jog past in measured steps, the one thought that crossed my mind was 'aww isn't he cute' because well, the backpack was quite sizeable and he was holding this small umbrella and had this cute expression on his face. I don't know, don't ask me. It wasn't an attraction so much, more of an observation like one would see a baby as cute. Anyway, for some reason I was reminded of Tsuna and wondered what he would look like in a suit, jogging past houses like that…then it just snowballed from there and this (unfinished) fic is the result.

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated :3 I would like to hear your thoughts and feedback! If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me.

I extremely thank you for reading and hope to see you in my next chapter.


	2. When you're so close yet so far away

Oh wow, this is awkward…. you might all be disappointed with the ending I am planning, I mean it's yaoi and Tsuna ends up with- ok, ok enough with the jokes in bad taste ^_^' I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Blame the mischief in me?

Hehehe *hides behind Tsuna* well what I really wanted to say was THANK YOU SO MUCH! To all those who reviewed/followed/favourite, thanks for your support and feedback. I really appreciate it! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I'm so, so, so, soooooo sorry for taking so long to update, I had tests and an assignment and it was the last week of term after I posted it so basically, procrastination + study = me not doing anything but school work over several long hours and then eating/sleeping/listening to music/writing very slowly T_T Also when school ended I sort of became lazy for a few days, but now I have my motivation back! That's no excuse I know, so sorry again *bows Gokudera style* As for the answers to your reviews, they'll be at the end of this chapter.

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Rating: K+

Genre: AU, Romance.

Pairings: 9527, 2795, (KyokoxTsuna)

Warnings: Do clichés count? (my fic is riddled with them please bear with me)

Disclaimer: NANIIIII, no dearie's I don't own KHR or the characters, Amano-sensei does. Yep, all I own is the plot.

A/N: Hana is 19, Ryohei is 24. Also because it is TYL!Ryohei, there will be more maturity! As for Hana I have no idea what her eye colour is and couldn't for the life of me figure it out from the images on google. They seem kinda purple-ish? Well anyway she has has lilac eyes so yeah… Umm also, I can't help but feel that this chapter has a completely different feel from the first. Well chapter 1 basically wrote itself in the heat of the moment, so to say, so hopefully this one isn't too divergent from it.

**When you're so close yet so far away**

Kyoko was snapped out of her thoughts as the sound of purposeful footsteps echoed throughout her room.

One click, then another and another; a guilty flinch accompanying each step as it grew louder. Despite how each sound enunciated the disapproval emanating from behind her, Kyoko couldn't find the strength to tear her eyes away from the window.

"You're still watching him like a lovesick puppy. The housekeepers tell me you've been sitting there all day"

A huff from the tall brunette was what forced Kyoko to finally disengage herself from her view of the outside world, noting (with little surprise) that the sun had moved to the other side of the sky when she hadn't been paying attention. Knowing she was already in a pickle, she turned quickly in her seat so as not to upset her best friend any further.

The rapid movement however didn't agree with stiffened joints and Kyoko couldn't help the wince that marred her expression of put-on innocence. Adding fuel to the fire, Hana's glare only intensified. The smaller brunette pouted a little at the fixation her best friend had with the perfectly visible footpath outside the window, as if a certain someone (who jogged by on it every morning) had done her a personal offence.

"I-I can't help it" Kyoko's eyes fell to her lap, pale fingers fiddling with the hem of her yellow dress "Watching him... makes me happy, and I lose track of time" She really couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, invoked by the thoughts of him.

"You've hardly eaten today…" the words trailed off as it became apparent they were falling on deaf ears.

The tap-tap-tap of a sensibly-heeled shoe brought Kyoko's wandering thoughts back to the present, a nervous chuckle leaving her mouth at the impatient gesture. Reluctantly raising her head, Kyoko met stern lilac eyes and a delicate, raised brow.

"You know next to nothing about that man. I don't understand how you can love someone you have never even met before to the extent that you_ worsen your already frail health_."

It was the usual argument, the usual disapproval of Kyoko's genuine feelings, the usual 'I don't understand' from her logical best friend. Yes Kyoko should take more care of herself. Yes, Hana's points were reasonable, valid and all too obvious. But maybe, just maybe, this time they were enough to reach the end of her long rope of patience.

"No, you wouldn't understand" Kyoko replied softly, a foreign glint in her hardened gaze "because you're not cooped up in a house all the time, unable to even meet a man who isn't paid to care"

Hana flinched and stepped back in shock, her mouth slightly open to let a breath whoosh out, as if Kyoko had just delivered her a blow to the gut. The rare show of her best friend's anger, quiet though it was, told her everything she needed to know. And that was how attached the smaller girl was to the man that intruded on their lives two months ago.

"I-I see" Hana composed herself once again, standing up straight with features that were both apologetic and softly reprimanding "I'm sorry Kyoko but I just don't want you to get hurt in any way."

It was too late for that, the pain came with being so close to him yet never able to do a thing. All the strength left Kyoko's eyes and she slumped sideways, shoulder hitting the cushions of the window alcove she was sat in.

"No, I should be sorry, I just can't..." a shuddering breath left the pale brunette and her honey eyes slid to the timber floor. She inspected the lines of grain and various knots marring the otherwise perfect floorboards. Having committed the sight to memory long ago it now brought nothing but something familiar.

Hana watched her friend silently, a few seconds passing before she turned abruptly on her heel and stalked out of the room. Dull honey eyes only watched as the black shoes disappeared around the doorframe.

_You're pathetic you know?_

She was, at least in that moment she felt she really was. Longing for someone who only smiled at her, worrying her best friend and then lashing out at her, being irresponsible to herself. She didn't deserve such a great friend nor the beautiful smiles of her Tuna. Rolling over onto her back with more a whimper than a sigh Kyoko raised her arm, eyes roaming up the pale limb and to her hand that was reaching for that fond memory from 28 days ago.

It had been raining, quite heavily at that but the only thing that had changed with the man was the presence of a black umbrella. Despite this predicted addition, there was something on the umbrella itself that had instantly caught her eye. A simple orange fish. 'Tuna' had been her instant thought and she couldn't help but think the name was fitting. So it stuck.

By universal decree, once a person named something they were subjected to an instantaneous attachment to that 'something'. Kyoko was no exception, far from it, she hadn't even needed to name the man before feeling her heart latch onto him. Just one instance of upturned lips did that. But...Hana's words echoed ruthlessly.

'_You know next to nothing about that man_'

Not by choice, _definitely_ not by choice. Merely watching him for so long had become painful, Kyoko longed (oh how she longed!) to speak to him, to get to know him, or at the very least put an actual name to his face. She wouldn't mind even the smallest of interactions, just as she wished that if she ever got to say just _one_ word to him their conversation would last a lifetime. He didn't even have to return her feelings, friendship would be enough...and never enough.

A waifish sigh drifted into her empty room, eyes closing slowly in an attempt to ward off the traitorous tears threatening to fall. It wouldn't do any good to cry and further worry Hana and inevitably her brother. No, she wouldn't- couldn't do that.

Angry shouts floated up through the floorboards and the distinct voice of an angry Hana reached Kyoko's ears. Her arm dropped heavily to her side, a slight ache making itself known.

"Ah, Onii-san is home" and his usual enthusiastic reply was proof of that. Feeling an aversion to movement she decided to simply lie there, listening half-heartedly to the usual bickering between her best friend and her brother. That was, until a single word shattered the daze Kyoko had slipped into.

"Stupid MONKEY!" Hana screeched, audible even through various objects separating them.

How many years had it been since Kyoko had heard her best friend call any of the male population 'monkeys'? Not since the start of high school, when Hana had been revolted by the immature primates that surrounded her, wanting for the maturity of an older man. Kyoko had always giggled silently to herself and thought that her brother was older. Hana would have probably gone berserk had she heard those thoughts, considering him the loudest and most annoying of them all.

However, the dark brunette had grown out of that rather childish way of thinking and discovered that she merely disliked men her own age. So the return of that single word threw the small brunette off balance. What was Hana so angry about that she would slip back into old habits? And why did she feel like she was at fault?

That thought spurred her to action, with hurried movements she almost jumped off her perch and rushed downstairs. In her haste however all the blood rushed to her head, causing her to stumble heavily down the last few steps. Her hand shot out to grab on the railing, grip tight in order to stop the ground from meeting her.

Two pairs of feet sounded on the floor to Kyoko's left and she raised a hand to her temple as the vibrations ran up from her bare feet to her throbbing head.

"Kyoko?" the owner of the voice emerged from the foyer and, upon seeing her pained expression and hunched form, immediately ran to her side. "Kyoko what's wrong?! Did you extremely hurt your head?! Let me check, Hana said you have extremely skipped meals. That isn't good for your health!"

"I-I'm fine Onii-san, I just got dizzy from rushing down the stairs" nevertheless she let her brother's warm hands move near frantically over her face, checking for temperature and assessing for even the smallest discrepancy.

After Ryohei had determined nothing was outwardly wrong, he cupped his sister's face and tilted it up so she could meet his eyes, a seriousness in the grey orbs that she couldn't wholly determine the root of. The younger Sasagawa averted her eyes when she realised he was searching for something. What, she didn't know but if he saw what was hidden in the depth of her gaze he would worry. And she hated making her brother worry.

"Really, I'm fine. I promise to eat well from now on" she closed her eyes and smiled up at him, putting all the cheer she could into the gesture.

"If you're sure to the extreme" he sounded dubious and Kyoko forced more cheer into her smile, it seemed to have the desired effect when he sighed in heavy relief "Just take care of yourself Kyoko"

Ryohei's hands dropped from her face and she slowly opened her eyes, her own honey orbs landing on her scowling best friend. At the moment Ryohei was the sole recipient of that anger, unsurprisingly, but she wondered exactly what her brother had done this time to warrant such an aggravated reaction.

"Hana, what's wrong? You're not usually this angry with Onii-san" 'is it my fault?' was left unasked but easily detected. She shouldn't have lost patience earlier, Hana always got angry because Ryohei was overly protective of her, but even so, she had grudgingly come to accept it over the years.

"This oblivious idiot" the dark brunette growled, eyes narrowing at Kyoko's downcast expression "remained ignorant of a girl's affections and she got hurt because of it. I'm going to give him a lesson on how to treat her feelings with the due care needed"

Quick as lightning Hana stalked forward, grabbed Ryohei's earlobe and all but dragged him down the hall to his office. She turned in the doorway with a small grin for Kyoko's concerned frown.

"I'll be a while, why don't you go ahead and prepare dinner with the chefs? I know how you love helping them cook"

"…Mm" Kyoko nodded happily in affirmation, her guilt draining away with Hana's reassurance. All her fretting was blown out of proportion. Onii-san had just done something silly to upset Hana again. Maybe that girls situation reminded Hana too much of her own and that's why her best friend got overly angry?

Considering that particular issue resolved, the pale brunette half-skipped to the kitchens, humming as she went.

* * *

It was oddly tense during dinner that night. Like something momentous was about to be brought to the table (a giggle accompanied her little pun) and Kyoko couldn't help but sense it. Well even had she _not_, those obvious glances Hana and Ryohei were throwing at each other –one filled with something fierce and the other with reluctance – practically oozed that there was something the two were not telling her.

It seemed they feared her reaction; then again they were always cautious with her. So she didn't think much of it. What she did ponder over was how to dispel the agitated atmosphere. The usual, lively dinner table conversations were absent and instead silence sat in its place. It was dull and certainly no way to enjoy dining with family!

Luckily, she had the perfect distraction. Something that was familiar ground for them all.

"Onii-san how was work?" Kyoko smiled, lightly but eagerly "What fun did you have with Boss Sawada today?"

Kyoko was expecting a thoroughly relieved expression and the launching of an enthusiastic recount of today's exciting occurrences, courtesy of her Onii-san. What she was _definitely_ _not_ expecting was the wide-eyed, deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression that currently dominated Ryohei's face. Nor did she expect Hana's darkening frown.

Had she said something wrong? Her eyes flittered anxiously between the two, a crease forming between her brow. All she wanted was to hear her brother's stories about his 'EXTREME Boss'. She loved hearing stories about Onii-san's long-time friend. Despite never having met him or even seen a photograph of him, she knew he was a kind, strong and respected man. Alongside the image his descriptions conjured, there was another more recent reason for wanting to hear the stories, because, for some reason, Onii-san's Boss and Tuna had become synonymous. What Ryohei described Sawada as, was exactly the personality she imagined that stunning man to possess.

But that was inconsequential; there was nothing out of the ordinary with her questions. She had asked them a million times before.

Why this reaction then?

Something was fishy with those two and Kyoko didn't like being kept in the dark, especially if it was affecting her beloved brother and her best friend like this. They were hiding something from her, but what? If her brother was hiding injuries he was in for a scolding! Although…Hana wouldn't keep something like that from her.

There was nothing else that Kyoko could identify as the reason behind their strange behaviour. Not even a clue as to what they were reacting to. So she decided to wait patiently until they told her, because they would tell her. Or she wouldn't help cook their dinner anymore. Or help the housekeepers tidy the house up. Or…or welcome her brother when he came home from work!

Kyoko set her jaw, crossed her arms and nodded firmly to herself. Lost in her thoughts as she was, she missed the softening of Hana's and her brother's expressions. They recognised the fierce determination within the petite brunette (much akin to Ryohei's readily expressed enthusiasm) and also that she was thinking of those cute 'punishments' of hers. They also knew what it meant, she wasn't settling down without an answer.

"Kyoko….Kyoko"

"E-eh?" startled honey eyes blinked at the person who called her name. Finally registering amused lilac eyes and… giggling. Hana was _giggling_ at her.

"Mou~" Kyoko puffed her cheeks out in mock anger "stop laughing at me Hana"

Nevertheless, the laughter of her dear friend caused her insides to flutter with happiness. It was an uncommon occurrence for Hana, so it was a treat to hear her pretty, somehow regal laughter. Soon enough the two females were giggling together, effectively dispelling the last of the awful tension.

When they sobered up a little Ryohei met them with an easy grin. "Tomorrow my extreme friends will be coming over for dinner."

"Oh, really?" the younger Sasagawa's honey orbs lit up with ill-contained joy "How exciting, we don't get visitors often. Hmm" a pale finger tapped a dainty chin "Was this why Onii-san and Hana were acting so weird before?"

Hana and Ryohei exchanged a quick glance, gone unnoticed by the pondering Kyoko.

"Yes, it was my fault" Hana explained "That idiot's friends are too rowdy for their own good, I didn't want them all coming here and threatening your health."

So that was it. From her brothers stories Kyoko knew that his friends were very lively and often had too much fun during their personal training of secret government agents. It did worry her when her brother came home with injuries, especially since it always brought unpleasant memories to mind, but they were like a family so she didn't mind too much.

"It will be fine Hana, don't fret so much. Oh, I know, I'll help the chefs make an extra special dinner! I hope they enjoy it" Kyoko clapped her hands together in delight and muttered plans to herself while she dug into her food.

Two pairs of eyes traded one last troubled glance before they too dug into their meals.

**TBC**

A/N: So I really love an affectionate Ryohei :3 I can't remember him being so physically affectionate with Kyoko in the manga but meh, it's AU and a TYL!fic. Plus he's adorable like that XD. Ok, so moving on, I think my writing style changes when I introduce dialogue but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Well, plot advancement! Woot, it actually took me a really long time to get this chapter out the way it is because I was stuck horribly on the first part. Writing that was really just, ugh for me because angst (or a watered down version of it) doesn't agree with me. But hopefully I did alright, I'm still not satisfied but it's the best I can get it without making you wait any longer!

Now for the replies to your reviews:

UnknownAlicex3: Hahaha, thank you :) Don't worry about angsty, even if I tried I would fail horribly ^^ Mostly because I can't write something too sad without lightening the mood soon after. I'm glad I described Tsuna well and doesn't everyone? Half of writing comes from real life.

Alice39: Thank you very much :) I do like yaoi but I feel that the KHR fandom has an overflowing abundance of it already and, as you said, Kyoko (and the other female characters) deserve more love. Well I was hoping to portray Tsuna as cute so yay, success. I tried to update ASAP but school got in the way and drained my energy *sulks in emo corner*

Descolorida: Haha really? I can't say I've read any AU's in which Tsuna falls in love with Kyoko because of her smile but I can picture it all too easily. And I never really planned it out to be original, it just…happened. But I'm glad you like it regardless XD I'm also glad I could satisfy your love for TYL! fics and your OTP. Thank you, I'm still an amateur writer but I'm hoping to get better with time.

Unsatisfied-Gluttony: Ahh, yes I know the pains of trying to find a certain pairing but not being able to find them! As I said I do like yaoi, but lately I've felt like hetero pairings, after a while all those yaoi fics get too much, you know? Thank you for liking it anyway ^^ Hmm, 36? Is there any significance to that number? Ahh, you think so? Thanks and I'll try to spot those grammar mistakes.

Moon's Smile: Hehehe, thanks :3 I'm glad you like it and that it draws you in! Well here's the next chapter :) Oh totally, I love it when I get a rush of inspiration from something I've seen, read, heard or otherwise taken in from my surroundings. Thank you again.

Guest: Awww you're sweet :3 Hehe, I have a fan yayy. Thank you for liking my fic and that first chapter was sort of a prologue because it demanded to end there and no matter how I tried to put it nothing else seemed right after that last line. But this chapter is longer, so enjoy :)

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated :3 I would like to hear your thoughts and feedback! If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me.

I extremely thank you for reading and hope to see you in my next chapter.


	3. Closer than expected

Uwaah~ sorry for the awfully long wait everyone! I got hit out of left field by a yandere-ish obsessive love for Shingeki no Kyojin and my absolute, total, utter otp that I love more than all my other otp's put together, which is Levi/Eren. Like ugh, I just love them so much it hurts. Gomen, I'm really, reaaallyyy sorry. Aside from that I also I rewrote the ending to this fic – in my mind – because I felt it was too rushed and awfully cliché (I whisper as I add in another cliché to the story) ^^ but the ending I have planned out now isn't unrealistic and the perfect fairy tale ending I had previously because there has to be some obstacles somewhere right?

Once again I would like to thank those who reviewed/favourite/followed my story, I greatly appreciate the feedback and support ^^ No answers to reviews just yet cause I'm buggered, my final (and this is the real finals) exams are up and coming, so the next update won't be for a few weeks I'm hoping. You can come at me with the pitchforks and torches if not.

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Rating: K+

Genre: AU, Romance.

Pairings: 9527, 2795, (KyokoxTsuna)

Warnings: a bit more 'angst' in this chapter, I think my angst is just watered down hurt though, so yeaahhh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; you can't prove it, nope. Well maybe I own the plot, disregarding certain predictabilities.

**Closer than expected**

It was a picturesque morning when Kyoko woke; the birds were singing sweetly, the sky was a vivid blue, broken only by soft white clouds, the sun shone proudly through the open windows and the breeze drifting in was warm and carried with it the pleasing scents of summer in full bloom.

Kyoko dressed with an uncharacteristic smile and she could tell that the housekeepers who had come in to deliver her breakfast were surprised by this show of joy. They said nothing though, only doing their job before walking quietly out of the room. While this usually stirred dejection in the pale brunette, she was too happy to notice it. Instead she all but pranced over to her window seat with her breakfast in hand and started eating, waiting patiently for her Tuna.

Halfway through her meal the usual figure appeared at the end of her street and quickly approached her house. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she saw him and although the usual pang was present in her heart the elation she woke up with was enough to reduce it to a phantom pain.

When he was close enough for Kyoko to make out details she giggled at the shiny, red fruit in his grasp and the way it quickly whittled into a core as he repeatedly bit into it. When he reached the black iron fence enclosing her front yard he, as usual, directed his gaze to where she sat up at the second storey window; a large smile spreading across his face.

Silverware clattered to the bowl of half-eaten cereal and splashed tiny droplets of milk on her white dress, instantly forming off-white spots on her otherwise perfectly clean clothing. This all went unnoticed however as a sound, smooth and amused filtered past the blood rushing through her head. Glazed honey eyes adamantly stuck to his form as he turned away and jogged around the corner. Even after a couple of minutes had trickled by Kyoko was still staring, dumbfounded, after him.

What? What was that? A fierce blush arose on Kyoko's face, turning her pale cheeks a dark pink. There had been...a look, something...a shine? In his eyes! Something akin to anticipation and cheerful nervousness. So… so endearing. His smile, while wonderful as always, was also different. Somehow more abundant in its gentleness and yet, there was something pensive tinging it.

The unprecedented combination, aimed _towards her _had been enough to set her heart aflutter, stirring a curiosity within her even as it compounded on her good mood. But more than that; he had chuckled. He had...chuckled at her. And oh, that was the first time she had heard his voice and what a bone melting sound it had been! Smooth as velvet against her skin and as spine tingling as a feathery light touch across her back.

Almost as if the scene wanted to be branded in her memories (and it needed no other incentive than to have just happened) it replayed in her head, unbidden to her warm face. Again, again it played and her stomach clenched, her cheeks radiated heat, her eyes glowed and when she took a deep breath in, her shuddering inhale caught on an unidentifiable sound. With each repetition of the memory she could feel the space separating them get ever smaller. The astonishing combination of smile and chuckle eradicating a large majority of the distance she felt stretching from her to him. Though a mile still stretched between them.

A mile however, was less vast than an ocean.

Footsteps, polite and cursory wandered into the vicinity behind Kyoko, heard more clearly because her eyelids had fallen like a curtain over expressive eyes, sharpening her remaining senses.

"Kyoko-sama" the voice addressed, politely distant, failing to stir the usual exasperation in light of something much stronger taking up her whole being "Is something the matter?"

Taking a tentative deep breath and willing her clenching stomach to settle was harder a task than Kyoko deemed it would be, she shook her head, refraining from replying because she was sure the trembling excitement no doubt holding residence in her voice would eventually find its way to the ears of her best friend if she spoke now.

"The others have started on the house duties Kyoko-sama, I have been informed that you would like to assist us"

She took another breath, inhaling deeply. The warmth receded steadily from her blazing cheeks (not disappearing however settling in her chest) and her body calmed from the seizing high that encroached it. Kyoko exhaled, a hope in her thoughts that her voice would be as it usually was.

"Yes, I will start helping as soon as I've finished eating." Luckily for her there was only a slight hitch to her voice, nearly unnoticeable unless one was looking for it. The housekeepers wouldn't be.

Picking up her abandoned spoon she inspected her faintly spotted clothes. Determining that the droplets of milk created nothing but the palest of off-white stains and therefore were hardly a thing to worry about, her gaze returned helplessly to the all too familiar footpath.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. What with the events during breakfast and the events to come at dinner both filling her with spurts of excitement, Kyoko was lost in the bustle of it all. By the time lunch arrived she realised with a lot of satisfaction that the rooms to be used had been fully cleaned and prepped and the remaining task left to her was the cooking of dinner and the setting of the table. The former of which she would start right after eating lunch. Satisfaction could only stave off so much of her hunger pains and tiredness after all.

The dining room table looked livelier with her sprucing, Kyoko decided. Seating herself at the head of the long mahogany table, she surveyed the decorations she had placed down on it. Not one for elaborate décor, the centrepiece she had used was just a simple set-up of three small bonsai's. The left and right flanked ones were mere simple upright bonsai's, not contained to a design but allowed to grow freely in the size she determined of it. On the flip side, the middle one was Kyoko's favourite. With its branches full of red leaves, ashy grey bark and a trunk that wrapped around a dark grey rock dispersed with prominent bands of semi-transparent amber. A man-made metamorphic rock, as Hana so told her, but the beauty of it always mesmerised her.

Around her centrepiece was where everyone would sit tonight. It would be a strange sight to see (was already a strange sight to see) because it was always only the three of them. Therefore the majority of the table and the corresponding chairs had been covered in a large sheet (so that dust wouldn't build up and the housekeepers wouldn't have to bother with extra cleaning) which had long been removed. Place mats taking filling its absence.

Kyoko was filled with an absurd amount of childish happiness, knowing that soon she would be setting down bowls and plates and knives and forks andspoons and cups _for_ _more than three people_. It might have been an overreaction towards a task most deemed mundane, after all who got excited over placing utensils down? She could almost hear Hana's amused chuckle accompanied with '_only you_'.

Focusing back on her sandwich and water, the young woman finished her lunch in silence.

* * *

Kyoko watched on with a pout as the chefs continued with the dessert preparations, wishing she could help. The savoury portion of dinner (discounting dressings of sweet fruits) was just entering the last stretch of its slow roast or simmer or still settling in its marinade or crumbing, readying to be fried quickly on both sides before it was done and steaming.

While Kyoko had helped vigorously with making the meats and vegetables and breads and salads, what she was really looking forward to was preparing the cake – first and foremost – along with the other tarts and crème products and pudding.

But she had started feeling light-headed sometime during cooking the roast duck and when her co-workers (as she like to refer to the chefs as) caught wind of it she was forced to sit down and rest. Doing so with great reluctance.

They said she could help again when they moved onto decorating the cake since they had baked it earlier and if their timing was correct it was nearing the end of the allotted cooling time. Before this time arrived however Kyoko would have to let them do the majority of the work, assisting in only those tasks that required no lower body movement unless it was to stand up and stretch her legs a little to combat the growing stiffness in them. A result of prolonged moments of sitting, nothing she wasn't used to but still quite uncomfortable and, if bad enough, painful.

Pressing bread crumbs onto the last strip of chicken breast and placing it on a metal tray full of the meat Kyoko inspected the clock, black spindly hands displaying a time of a quarter to five. They were on schedule, the food wouldn't be ready till around six and everyone was going to be arriving starting from half past five. But for the moment the pale brunette was glad to see that she could finally start decorating her favourite dessert.

Humming soon filled the air as thick chocolate icing was dutifully layered on lustrous, rich chocolate cake, each passing stroke concealing more of the baked good. She failed, on more than one occasion, to resist the urge to slide a finger through a stray smudge of icing from the edge of the bowl and promptly melt at the heavenly smoothness of it. Really, cakes were her favourite past time, and she lost herself in making this one look pretty.

It was no surprise then, that a "Hahi~ what a wonderful cake" caused Kyoko to emit a surprised almost-shriek at the too-loud, too-close voice. Too-loud only because her quiet humming attributed to a single-minded focus on her task – blocking out all background noise – and too-close because she never even noticed that someone had approached the middle workbench in the first place.

"A-ah, sorry for scaring you!" the voice apologized loudly; a sound of hands being clapped together in an apologetic gesture echoing to Kyoko's left.

Quieting her fright, Kyoko placed the icing spoon into the glass bowl and clasped still trembling hands together, as the small burst of adrenaline faded from her system. Looking towards the voice she was met with a woman, probably around the same age as her. She was bent at the waist, hands still in their raised, apologetic position and eyes screwed shut. It was a cute sight.

"I-It's my fault for not paying attention" Kyoko stammered out, gathering her thoughts together at the stranger standing before her.

Or not, as a single name fit itself to the woman; Miura Haru. Her hair and eyes were indeed almost the exact same shade of chestnut brown and her smile was indeed bubbly. The stories from her brother and Hana matched perfectly, down to the telltale phrase that was exclusive to this woman. Before Kyoko could wonder if more time had passed then she realised (but upon looking at the clock it divulged nothing of the sort) Hana entered the kitchen and smiled fondly at her icing-smeared best friend.

"We left the office a little early" Hana explained, walking to where her workmate stood marvelling at the cake on the table top "You and Haru share a love of cakes so I decided it would be good for you two to meet now"

At this Kyoko's eyes lit up and she eagerly turned to Haru, firing off questions about what was to her the god of all desserts; what sort of cake she liked, did she make her own? If so what has she made before? What was her favourite type and/or flavour? But most adamantly of all, if she knew of that cute little cake shop that was popular and simple but which Kyoko had only visited through the screen of a computer and the delivery person who frequented her doorstep once every month.

"Oh, do you have a cake appreciation day too?" Haru asked.

And that sealed the deal between the budding friendship of the two young women. The rest of the evening was spent with Haru and Kyoko working together to make the chocolate cake even prettier with their combined skills. Hana watched from the sidelines, a small smile adorning her face.

* * *

Due to the doubled efforts, in what was seemingly no time at all (but doubly enjoyable), the main dessert for the night was finished. A now proper but of her own creation chocolate layered cake sat on the table; layers invisible past the moderate layer of rich chocolate icing, firmed by now and topped with white, milk and dark chocolate shavings and curls. It was most definitely a rich dessert but was countered with the light fluffy cream in between each layer.

By now, it was only seventeen minutes past five but Kyoko had finished showering and changing by the time everyone started arriving from half past, as Hana and her brother had told her they would. Hana is after all, nothing but punctual. Apparently so is Boss Sawada. As Haru so enlightens her (though he and his closest advisor were to arrive last)

Hearing the telltale sounds of a key in a lock at the front door Kyoko rushed to open it, not wanting her guests (despite one of them obviously being her brother) to be greeted by anything other than a smile from their cheerful hostess (again despite her brother also being host for the night).

Smoothing down her simple knee-length and elegant coral orange dress that had the metaphorical effect of smoothing over her nerves, she opened the door before her brother could. Standing in the doorway was said relative and next to him was a cold eyed, dark haired and impassively handsome looking male. His black and violet suit was of the same cut and design as her brothers, the only difference being of course the colour of the tie and shirt; her brother's shirt being a sunny yellow.

Looking at the other male however, Kyoko thought the small yellow bird perched on his shoulder was rather cute.

"Welcome home Onii-san" she greeted gasping but a few seconds afterwards, not from speaking her greeting too quickly but because he has literally swept her off her feet and into a tight, warm embrace. With a gentle laugh Kyoko accepted her brother's enthused comments of his sisters beauty and her cute orange dress. When he finally let her down she took a few seconds to straighten herself out.

Turning to the male beside her brother with a warm smile lighting up her face she thought she saw a flash of surprise in his cold grey eyes before it disappeared. Dismissing the flash as something not of her own making she bowed to the male as well, this could be none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am sure you know me through my overly boisterous Onii-san but I am Sasagawa Kyoko. Welcome to our home, please come in and make yourself comfortable."

"Hibari Kyoya" was his curt but not unkind response.

The two moved inside after her greetings, removing their shoes before stepping into the house proper. They took their suit jackets off and handed them to a waiting Kyoko, who then hung them in the small closet off to the side of the entrance hallway.

"Can I get anything for you or Hibird, Hibari-san?"

Hibari shoots the brunette a quick look of appraisal before replying. "Hibird and I are fine"

Nodding, Kyoko walked into the sitting room, seeing Hana and Haru sitting on one of the soft cream sofas. Her brother walked over to the two and struck up a light conversation (as light as one with her brother can be anyway) while Hibari opted to move to one of the several wooden back chairs lining the walls of the room and occupying the one in the furthest corner. Silent eyes watching the three chat in the middle of the room.

Before she could do anything the doorbell rang, once, twice then three times in rapid succession as if the person at the door had gotten frustrated, or overly excited at the tinkling chime of their doorbell and decided to make an impromptu musical out of it.

Moving to open the door once again she was greeted immediately with the sight of a teenage boy, around seventeen years old if she gauged correctly. He had a lazy smirk on his face, one eye closed and sable, wavy locks that fell handsomely around his young face. Kyoko wanted to pull him into a hug right away, an instinct she put down to maternal and decided to settle for a motherly smile instead. He, like the others, wore a suit though messily and with a green shirt in comparison. This was of course Lambo, the baby of the group.

Directly behind him stood two different individuals, though very similar in appearance. The male had a sharp almost cruel look to his undoubtedly attractive face. His hair on the other hand was comically styled into a distinct pineapple shape (the amount of times Onii-san had laughed over the constant jokes of this man's hair) with the length of it tied up at the nape of his neck. The dark black, almost purple strands falling slimly down his back. His eyes were of two contrasting colours but one same glint; red and blue and devilish.

The female next to him, while shorter had the same hairstyle and was quietly beautiful, different from Hana who was strictly beautiful or Haru who was brightly beautiful. She had stunning violet eyes with a simple black eye patch concealing one. Her features were serene and soft looking next to her brothers. The tilt to her lips a simple but sincere politeness.

These two were undoubtedly Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, with their indigo suits and graceful features and prominent smirks in the case of one mischievous male.

Bowing to all three Kyoko repeated the same actions she had with Hibari and smiled politely before leading them to the sitting area, Mukuro unsurprisingly making a beeline for Hibari-san and Chrome moving quietly over to the other females while Lambo sauntered over to her brother who had sat on the other sofa across from the ladies in her absence.

Now they were just awaiting four.

Chatter persisted amongst the group for a good ten minutes. In that time Haru had moved over to Kyoko, Hana having a quasi-argument with the two males sitting across from her and shifting all her attention to the exchange of insults and taunts.

It was while the two cake-lovers were discussing none other than their love of said dessert that the doorbell rang.

Getting up and with her protests drowned out by Haru's cheerful insistence, the two make their way towards the front door. Upon opening it Kyoko is met with the sight of two males, one with silver hair, a fierce glare and a cigarette dangled from his lips. The other with black hair, friendly stare and a wide smile curving across his face. The two had identical suits to everyone else, albeit with a red and blue shirt; belonging to Hayato Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi respectively.

(Really those stories made her feel as if she already knew them all on a personal level. It should be quite alarming but then again she had seen these men and women through the eyes of her brother and best friend ever since they met them in middle and high school.)

Before either of the females could say anything, the silver haired male grimaced as his glare landed on Kyoko, lips turning down harshly around his cancer stick. Eyes coldly scrutinising or maybe just trying to burn a hole in her – on no provocation from her part as far as she could tell. In all honesty Kyoko was more than a little intimidated and definitely monumentally confused. In face of this her honest smile that had persisted all day was replaced with the one she had cultivated for years.

It was empty of warmth, devoid of sincerity and if Hana had been there she would have frowned in heavy disapproval at the man glaring bullet holes into her best friend; angered with his role in the reappearance of the cold grin she so despised.

"You big brute!" a voice, not that of Hana's, yells. Blinking in shock, Kyoko watched as a fierce scowl marred the features of her newfound friend, twisting her features into something frightening and distinctly protective.

"That is no way to treat my friend and our hostess" in her burst of anger Haru reached up and slapped the man across the back of the head, his cigarette falling from his lips as his head was jolted forward. The lack of reaction from the black haired male standing beside him didn't confuse the younger Sasagawa as it should have; (mostly) petty fights and arguments between the silver haired male and Haru had been recounted as a daily occurrence alongside Hana's and her brothers.

This however was a fight started for her sake. Guilt was hand in hand with awe because never before had Kyoko had anyone other than her two most important people defend her. And never so honestly. It was a gratifying gesture coming from a woman she had officially met not even an hour ago.

"Damned bitch" he muttered, rubbing a hand over the momentarily sore spot before scoffing at Haru's next indignant slap and cry of 'be courteous, you're a guest!'.

"Hayato Gokudera, right hand man of the Tenth" was the attempt at 'courteous', heavily undermined by the growl it was forced out in. Kyoko merely nodded, struggling to regain that feeling of joy. But her cold grin remained and the shrill voice of the brunette was the answer after she locked eyes with Kyoko; dragging Gokudera away by his ear to properly give him a piece of her mind. Cheerful laughter drew Kyoko's gaze away from the indistinct yelling of the pair (although she caught her name and various words she had no way of interpreting)

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, and you could say I'm the left hand man to the Boss" as opposed to the growled out, forced introduction the black haired male before her had a mirthful chuckle present in his voice. Speaking easily over the shouting they both seemed adept at tuning out.

Kyoko only had a mere second to process it before she was pulled in for a friendly hug (enthusiastic almost to the point of her brothers' hugs) before Yamamoto released her, but not before ruffling her hair, and stepping back. Kyoko merely blinked slowly at this complete 180 degree turn of a greeting. Slowly raising her hands to her mussed up hair near subconsciously, the warmth of his cheer sent a tinge of delighted pink flashing across her cheeks, delight also filling her up and removing the cold grin.

"Nice to meet you" she said with a bow (to both males despite it being unseen by one) and it was, despite the less than friendly and overly friendly greetings she had just received "I am Sasagawa Kyoko, please come in and make yourselves comfortable" somehow her soft-spoken words reached the bickering pair and they both stormed in, calmly followed by Kyoko and Yamamoto. Just after she had hung up their suit jackets, Yamamoto informed her with a smile and a glance out the still open door of the impending arrival of the boss.

So Kyoko let Haru lead the two men into the sitting room while anticipation swirled in her stomach at the sight of a sleek black car pulling up to her house and parking alongside the other cars in a smooth, precise motion. The bright headlights went dark, the two front doors immediately opened in perfect sync and, the driver's side door being closest to her, she saw a tall, unbelievably handsome – she thought this word a lot tonight – raven haired man step out. A knowing (of _what_ was the question) smirk on his sharp features and eyes hidden underneath the shadow of a black fedora, an orange band running its length. He moved with the grace and then some of a predatory feline, all graceful rippling movements that flowed like water.

Her eyes stayed glued to him. This must be the famous Reborn then and his suit, seeming sleeker and even more impeccable in its slightly dishevelled state then the rest of them. His shirt a darker yellow than her brothers' and his trademark green chameleon taking seat on his fedora just highlighting this fact. It was to no-one's surprise as he approached her and, towering over her, appraised her for a good minute.

"Miss Sasagawa" he drawled, voice dark, dangerous and alluring "how nice to finally meet the precious little sister Ryohei can't seem to shut up about"

Despite the man's somewhat crude greeting. Was it even a greeting? Kyoko instantly took a liking to him, feeling as comfortable around him as she would her brother and Hana (oddly enough she had felt this same ease around the youngest of the group, Lambo). Heedless to her thoughts, the male reached down, took her hand in his and placed a feather light kiss on her pale skin. "I am Reborn"

Without letting her hand go he scrutinized her yet again, eyes tracing the small but sincere smile that curved her lips.

"Reborn, I would appreciate it if I could also meet our hostess"

Kyoko had forgotten about the other man, forgotten that two doors had opened instead of one and two pairs of footsteps had approached her. The voice makes it all too clear that there was, indeed, someone else waiting. And who could it be but Boss Sawada? The man whom her brother admired, who Hana respected, who Kyoko had wondered about far more than she should at times. However, he was here now and Kyoko was finally going to meet him. The thrill set her heart to race.

A deep chuckle reached her ears at the slight exasperation in the tone of the hidden man's voice. His voice was deep like Reborn's. Smooth like his too, but unlike silk it is velvet; more grip, more substance, more depth. It sends an almost imperceptible shiver of delight and intrigue down her spine. Something a glint in shadowed eyes has picked up on.

"Miss Sasagawa" Reborn (not a name you hear, at all, but it fits perfectly) drawls again, ignoring the male behind him "Thank you for accepting us into your home tonight. It will be a delight to dine at the same table as such a beautiful young woman"

With these flattering words and a pink blush across her face, Reborn straightened and stepped aside revealing Boss Sawada who stood behind him.

And suddenly Kyoko is utterly grateful for the hand that still holds hers, strong and reassuring it stops her from collapsing at the sight that greets her. For it is burned into her mind and it is as unbelieving as travelling ten years into the future at the pull of a trigger is. Because _surely _her eyes are deceiving her. Surely she couldn't be overwhelmed by such unsurmountable feelings of joy and relief and startling anger.

Because right in front of her stands her Tuna.

**TBC**

A/N: Welp, this chapter took ages to figure out. Introducing all the family at once was difficult as I had no idea who to make appear with who. Haru was originally gonna appear with Gokudera and Yamamoto and then tell Gokudera off but after editing it (and gosh you would not believe the amount of times I edited this) I decided to put her in earlier. I like it the way it is now but I do apologize if any of the greetings seem awkward.

Also sorry for the cliffhanger? Yeah I'm cruel I know, but I couldn't fit it all into one chapter like I wanted to since I rewrote everything from this point onwards and well a lot of ideas came to me and this chapter has very subtle hints and things that will have more significance in the next chapter. So don't worry at least Kyoko and Tsuna have met! Kinda?

Ahh but this chapter is longer than the other two and I guarantee length for the next one! So don't you all worry ^^

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated :3 I would like to hear your thoughts and feedback! If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out to me.

I extremely thank you for reading and hope to see you in my next chapter.


End file.
